Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 October 2013
08:09 http://images.wikia.com/petitcomputer/images/2/22/9_fps.png 08:21 the halloween gif no 08:36 Hi 08:37 Zzyex and Epic got blocked for 2 weeks? 08:39 what? 08:39 They got blocked for 2 weeks :/ 08:40 why 08:40 I don't know, check the block logs :? 08:40 :/ * 08:40 Hi 08:50 HEY PERSON HI 08:50 what 08:50 >.< 08:50 hi 08:50 ... 08:51 i allocated more RAm to my minecraft 08:51 RAM* 08:51 i might get the update today 08:51 my already overpowered minecraft 08:51 guess my FPS now 08:51 70 08:52 9 08:52 with shaders and 32x32 texture pack and playing on a server without optifine and only a 32-bit java 08:52 30 08:52 4356789876543456789 08:52 i have 1.36 gigs allocated 08:53 now for a 16x16 texture pack with no shaders singleplayer 08:53 guess 08:53 100+ 08:53 in normal play 08:53 awwwww i dropped into the 80s 08:54 stupid lag 08:54 1324567898765786546786 i win 08:54 with shaders, 32x32 pack, singleplayer 08:54 60 fps 08:54 nonon 08:54 Anyone know that Dexters Lab episode written by a 6 year old? 08:55 I'm watching it right now :P 08:56 that :P emoticon looks like he's crying blood 08:56 the blood of a virgin 09:05 So.... hi 09:05 hi 09:20 hi 09:20 everyone is away D: 09:20 hi 09:21 Me... away? 09:21 Well, brb 09:25 ... 09:25 ..... 09:25 im all of a sudden very very bored 09:25 you can probably guess why 09:27 http://i.imgur.com/10YTS.gif 09:28 NONONONPNPNONKNONOIJFYUD WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYUHGVGHJHVHJBV 09:31 XD 09:31 http://i.imgur.com/10YTS.gifhttp://i.imgur.com/10YTS.gifhttp://i.imgur.com/10YTS.gif 09:31 ;( 09:33 :) 09:34 >:( 09:34 >:/ 09:37 :) 10:15 ... 10:18 ... 10:20 ... 10:23 http://25.media.tumblr.com/12104037a0a1388d0690194793fbe377/tumblr_mtwvx5ccLN1spue8lo1_400.gif 10:27 Im back 10:28 YOSHI!!! 10:28 Herro 10:28 Hai 10:29 I added a flag to SMB3 10:29 ? 10:29 The first level is not complete 10:30 hi 10:30 Hay 10:31 afk 10:31 Uh... I don't like when people continue the games I'm doing ._. 10:31 And there is NO flag in SMB3, I think 10:31 Ya there is. I will stop continuing then 10:32 You can do it for yourself, there is no problem. However, I won't let you release it before testing it 10:32 I was not planning on release anyway :P 10:33 Ok :3 10:34 wawawawawawawawa 10:34 I'm almost done with the Blue Bar (Time, Score, Money...), but I stopped to program other games. (Like CONQUER) 10:34 awawawawawawa 10:35 Now, in CONQUER, the game choose randomly country names as enemies 10:35 I just need to set the enemies somewhere on the map (Randomly!) 10:37 hi 10:37 Herro 10:37 hihihihihihihihihih 10:37 i 10:37 G2G 10:37 NVM 10:37 ba 10:37 G2G 10:38 http://www.youtube.com/user/ItsJerryAndHarry (They created "Hai" and "Herro") 10:38 I love their videos. 10:38 sorry I got to go as soon s I get on my brat sister is taking it 10:39 What the hai 10:41 Levi? 10:43 huh 10:43 I started programming a game where you and I are the heroes... Ok it's a SSB-like game. There will only be Yoshis vs Slimes. 10:43 ... 10:44 thats sounds like a game that i would win in 10:44 There will be Special Attacks, like you doing "Steve PAWNCH" 10:44 XD 10:46 am i gonna be my skin? 10:47 Its Yoshis vs Slimes, you can do the slime texture if you want... A 32x32 please 10:47 32x32? so 4 times the normal sprite? 10:48 Wait 10:49 ... 10:50 Why not doing a trading card game? Like magic cards, attack cards... The world could be empty, we could need to fill it with special field cards... Are you agree? We'll do it together :3 10:50 ... 10:50 i second the aforementioned idea 10:50 uhhh 10:51 XD 10:51 jk going afk again 10:51 Twin 10:52 pokeyoshi were you talking to me? 10:52 Which message? 10:52 hi 10:52 Bramchy? 10:53 Pokeyoshi19 10:53 Why not doing a trading card game? Like magic cards, attack cards... The world could be empty, we could need to fill it with special field cards... Are you agree? We'll do it together :3 10:53 YEP 10:53 that comment 10:53 Levi: Yep 10:53 0.o uhhh..... 10:53 Bramchy... Hi. 10:53 hi yoshi 10:53 Bramchy: Guess what? 10:54 I'm kinda working on like 4 programs and I do not know how to program a card game... I could try I guess? 10:54 sorry your English is pretty complex to me 10:54 I'm working on 5 projects so yes. 10:54 and in mexican 10:55 ... 10:55 I'm Canadian. 10:55 and 10:55 And I speak French. 10:55 0.o 10:55 the traves to cnada is a $10000.00 in mex 10:55 *travel 10:56 *canada 10:56 am i the only one who doesn't know any other language than english? 10:56 me 10:56 Spanish an a little of german 10:56 Idk how much it cost to go to Mexico, because I don't want to go there ._. 10:56 ... i thought you could speak spanish.. and thats another language.... 10:57 .-. mexico for the win! 10:57 XD 10:57 'Murica ftw 10:57 hey wanna know the best place in the world? 10:57 and.. 10:58 japan ad USA 10:58 ... 10:58 and mexico bur.. 10:58 The Netherlands? 10:58 *but 10:58 bye 10:58 gtg 10:58 nononononononono its called... 10:58 * LeviCelJir says "bye" 10:58 the neter..the end 10:58 Finland? 10:58 its called... 10:58 LeviLand 10:58 No 10:58 OMG is false!! 10:58 * LeviCelJir made LeviLand 10:59 mexico for the win stupids !!1 10:59 * LeviCelJir thinks it's the best 10:59 United Yoshis of America 10:59 is the best 10:59 I like pears 10:59 and bramchyland 10:59 ... 10:59 the admin talk 10:59 I like pears too! It's my favourite fruit. 10:59 .... 10:59 Lol awesome 10:59 .............. 11:00 ...................... 11:00 i gtg 11:00 nooooooo 11:00 wawwawawawAW 11:00 my favorite fruit is orange and apple 11:00 bye 11:00 Bye 11:00 bye 11:00 hai 11:00 was a good mam 11:01 *man 11:01 or *mom 11:01 moron? 11:00 my favorite fruit is orange and apple 11:00 bye 11:00 Bye 11:00 bye 11:00 hai 11:00 was a good mam 11:01 *man 11:01 or *mom 11:01 moron? 11:02 manmon 11:02 :3 11:03 my 1st invented word 11:03 Manmon: A weird Pokemon. 11:04 hue hue hue 11:05 hue: ja in Portuguese 11:06 Wtf ok 11:06 ... 11:06 and 11:06 LOL 11:06 and 11:06 Minecraft 11:06 Dota 2 11:07 Petit Computer challenged all 11:07 Tfarcenim FTW! 11:07 ... 11:08 your photo is 16 bits 11:08 my photo is 32 or 64 11:09 Stib 61 si otohp ruoy 11:09 46 ro 23 si otohp ym 11:09 Russian 11:09 ... 11:09 . 11:09 . 11:09 . 11:09 . 11:09 . 11:09 .. 11:09 . 11:09 . 11:09 . 11:10 Super mario bros 3 11:10 2013 poketoshi 11:10 © 11:10 ? 11:11 I speak Russian. Nofake. 11:14 Naissur kaeps I, Naissur 11:14 "Russian, I speak Russian." 11:15 Bramchy? 11:17 Am I forever alone? 11:17 no 11:17 Ok 11:17 I'm bored. 11:17 was seeing were suffering 11:19 I don't understand. 11:19 ok .-. 11:19 11:19 11:19 11:19 11:19 11:19 11:19 11:19 11:19 11:19 11:19 11:19 11:19 11:19 11:19 11:19 11:19 11:19 11:19 11:19 11:19 11:19 11:19 11:19 11:19 11:19 nothing 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:20 ok 11:20 RESTART 11:21 Stop please it's spam 11:21 3DS or DSi 11:21 ? 11:21 you have 3DS or DSi 11:22 3ds 11:22 color 11:22 Blue 11:22 blue :") 11:32 Eulb, haey. 11:32 Ok I stop Russianning. 11:46 ok 11:48 Oh you're back 11:50 ... 11:55 Yolo 11:55 #YOLO 11:57 #YOLOOO 2013 10 22